In some instances, an audit may be necessary to verify an amount of money in a cash handling device (e.g., a cash recycler). In order perform an audit (e.g., rebalancing), money in the cash recycler may need to be extracted and then re-inserted in order to make sure that the before and after balances match. However, if transactions are allowed to take place before the audit is complete, then the results of the audit might not be accurate.